Valentines Day Madness: Has Raven Finally Lost It?
by PixXxieDusSst
Summary: Ever year when Valentines Day rolls around Raven feels like gagging herself with a spoon! And not because she doesnt have a valentine to share it with! because she thinks love is stupid. robin is still getting over his break up with star fire, while starf
1. Chapter One

Valentines Day Madness: Has Raven Really Lost It?  
Chapter One  
  
It's A Love Triangle, It's Valentines Day, and. Is There New Love Blooming  
in the Air?  
  
Quick 4-1-1: love triangle between star, beast boy, and cyborg Raven: does she like robin or not? Robin: Is he over Star yet?  
  
Setting: Star is icing cupcakes and taking heart shaped cookies out of the oven. Cyborg and Beast Boy drop the video games and run over to drool over Star who's decked out in a red mini with a pink tank covered in white hearts, seems to have gotten over the breakup with Robin rather quickly. Robin flips through the T.V. channels trying to decide what to watch. Raven watches them through her open bedroom door, frowning.  
  
"mumblegrumblemumble.stupidvalentinesday.mumblegrumble." raven stares at her shoes when all of a sudden-  
  
"RAVEN!!!!! Lets decorate the loft together!!!!! IT'LL BE SOOOO FUNNN!!!", Star grinned at her proposal, it'd be so fun if raven will decorate with me!, she beemed.  
  
"Uh.how about NO" god that stupid twit when will she learn? "I refuse to refuse to give in to such a ridiculous holiday", raven gave star her famouse glares  
  
"Oh. Um.Okay." star sniffled, "I guess it's okay. will you help me if you change your mind?"  
  
"Let's see. FIRST OF ALL I won't change my mind so GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY ROOM SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"  
  
"bye...." and star silently exited the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
raven counted to 10 and made sure no one was going to enter. Then she hopped off her bed and lifted up her mattress and pulled out her diary. It was very simple, which was just what she wanted, if anyone came across it they would simply think it was an old book. She grabbed a near by pencil and started writing:  
  
much better, what was that girl thinking? Why would I help her? god she's so stupid! Valentines day. Hah! I wonder what Robins doing right. not that I care of anything, he's just some stupid jerk! A really cute one though.NO! (she quickly scratched out what she wrote, besides what was going on? What was happening to her? she was torn between emotions. to her it was like she was torn between too worlds. good and evil. She was scared to cross boundaries. what if Robin found out she liked him? What if he didn't like her back? She couldn't live up to the idea of rejection, not a lot of us can.) Hmph. I shouldn't even be wasting paper space about robin, besides I don't even like him. right? What's wrong with me?! Why am I happy that Robin and Star broke up?! What kind of friend am I?  
  
"Raven?"  
  
raven jumped and dropped her diary on the floor. It was only star though.  
  
"STAR!!! I TOLD YOU I Didn't WANT TO HELP!!!!! *a near by window explodes* " grr will that girl EVER learn?  
  
Her voice was really quiet, "I know. but telephone." she handed the phone over to raven. And suddenly a pang of guilt shot through her, but quickly dissolved, "Oh um thanks"  
  
"mhm." and star left.  
  
Who could be calling me?  
  
"Raven speaking."  
  
"Well well well. aren't you acting all superior?"  
  
raven gasped, "Violet?" ********* Who's Violet? Let me know who you think it is! Give me some ideas! I need an O.C. : I need it to be a girl, she's needs to be pretty and a boy stealer. I need the OC for chapter Three. The list of thingies will be in chapter 2!  
  
Check Out A REALLY good fan Fic! : Jinglebells the title is, "Why Me? Raven of All people" Check it out!  
  
XoXo  
  
PixxxieDussst 


	2. CHapter Two

Valentines Day Madness: Has Raven Really Lost It?  
Chapter Two  
  
Hey guys! PixieDust Here! I just wanted to say to sharkette: your so sweet! And I'm sorry I couldn't use your idea because I already wrote the chapter and thanks for the ideas everyone!  
  
Where our fellow Titans left off:  
  
"Raven speaking."  
  
"Well. aren't you acting all superior?"  
  
raven gasped, "Violet?"  
  
"You're not even going to say hello to your big sister? Chee, I'm hurt Raven, really hurt" violet said sarcastically.  
  
"Um.... how'd you...how...why?" How'd she find me? Raven started to panic, the only time her sister ever called her was to cause her trouble.  
  
"How did I get this number?" Violet snickered evilly, "oh sweetie, you crack me up, you really do. You're ONLY on T.V. every other second."  
  
"Oh. that. heh. why are you calling?"  
  
"To remind you sweetie"  
  
"Remind me of what?" raven was now really confused. so far smooth sailing. no black mail. no scary FedEx's....  
  
"Tomorrow's Valentines day" Violet tried to make her voice sound as sugary as possible.  
  
Raven dropped the phone. How'd she know?! How did violet know!?! She couldn't have known. Raven starred at the phone that layed innocently on the ground.  
  
"Uh. Hello? Raven? You still there?"  
  
Raven took a deep breath, and picked up the phone.  
  
"yeah I'm still here."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I dropped the phone." She quickly added in, "ON ACCIDENT!!!!"  
  
"Uh huh sure hon, look I'll buy that for now but tomorrow's valentines day."  
  
"STOP REPEATING YOURSELF"  
  
"My my. testy aren't we?"  
  
Oh shit oh shit!!! I over reacted  
  
"No I dunno what you're talkinga bout, so what if it's Valentines Day? "  
  
"It'll be the perfect day to, you know, make your move, prove to robin your not just "on of the guys" you know? Prove to him that you're ACTUALLY a girl? Not some psycodic freak who blows things up ever time her hormones go berserk"  
  
"EXCUSE ME? ONE, MY HORMONES DO NOT GO BERSERK, AND TWO, IF THEY EVER DID THINGS WOULDN'T BLOW UP!!!"  
  
oh my god. I'm ruined.!!! Ravens heart was racing,the lamp next to her, she squeeled.  
  
"What did I tell ya? Look I know about you and robin, EVERYONE does, just admit it!"  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!!!"  
  
"Uh yes there is!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!! and why would "EVERYONE" think so? Huh? HUH????"  
  
"well silly, if you HAD to know, it's all over, cosmo girl!, YM, seventeen, ellegirl, uh lets see... US weekly, Enquierer--- you should know honey"  
  
"...me and the gang agreed on not reading anything with us on the cover."  
  
"Yada yada yada, so what? I bet you, all of your little fighting people know you like robin and that theres some chem. Between you two, like MAJOR chem."  
  
"Excuse me but there's NO MAJOR CHEM!"  
  
"Don't you like him? Like. just a little.. like don't u think he's just Kinda cute??? Like he DOES have precious dimples ya know? Cmon RAVE!!! HE'S a TOTAL BABE!!! You'd be totally crazy if you didn't like him! Don't you think he's just such a doll?"  
  
"Well. fine. please don't tell anyone though? OKAY??? You must SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE!!! I've never told anyone how I'm secretly in love with Robin! But you see I'm not! You know? It's like I love him but I don't! and I'm just so horrid that I was glad that Star Fire and him broke up, I'm horrid aren't I? Tell me what to do"  
  
her heart was racing. happily though, she was really happy, she no longer had to keep this secret all to herself, she could share it with her big sister! Her big sister! Who really cared about her! They were starting fresh! It was such a wonderful feeling.  
  
"Aw. Honey! That's so cute! I remembered when Betty was going out with Randy, you remembered Betty right? Blonde hair, high cheek bones, the cute one who use to ask you if you where a guy?"  
  
"um. yeah. I guess." was I really that much of a tomboy? I must change myself!!  
  
"Anyways when her and randy broke up, I knew I had to go attack!"  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED THE POOR BOY?"  
  
"NO SILLY!!! Attack as of, I made my move! And you know what? Me and Randy went out for 7 WHOLE months! Like the first 5 months where heaven but the last two, god he was just so not cool anymore ya know? So that's what you have to do! that's what you totally have to do! attack robin!!!"  
  
".... ARE YOU CRAZY? Robin would never like me"  
  
"He'd be crazy if he didn't, you should totally pick up a issue of US weekly, there's pictures plastered all over the damn magazine of robin and you hanging out, like you two look like a serious couple! He'd be crazy if he didn't like you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! Now go out and get your man!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You know what Raven? I'm TIRED OF YOUR BRATTY ATTITUDE!!! LIFE IS ABOUT TAKING CHANCES"  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
"well guess what toots! I have this whole conversasion taped , and let me tell you ANY reporter, ANY magazine, and ANY news station would play me big money to hand this tape over to them"  
  
raven was tongue tied. she felt like crying. not only was she going to be humiliated but she was going to be humiliated by her OWN sister, her own blood! Old habbits die hard.  
  
"I guess you never are really going to change are you Violet?"  
  
"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? well you know what? Miss-I-Am-Too-Good-For-The- World, I just wanted what was best for you!"  
  
"By black mailing me? AGAIN?"  
  
"Well if I didn't you and would have never agreed to attacking robin!"  
  
"STOP SAYING ATTACKING!!!YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" *Window explodes *  
  
"hmph"  
  
"why are you so mean?"  
  
"I'm not mean, and I'll make you a deal, if you make a move on robin, and trust me if you did you guys would be like Hollywoods Hottest Young Couple, but if you make a move on him, I'll tell you where I'm staying and you can personally come over and destroy the tape, and if you fail to do so, All of America, and the World will know about how you're glad Star Fire and Robin broke up because of your own selfish reason! NOT ONLY WILL STAR FIRE AND ROBIN HATE YOU BUT YOU'LL FOREVER BE KNOWN AS THE GIRL WHO WAS SELFISH!!! "  
  
"but. you wouldn't be able to know if I made a move on robin or not."  
  
"oh honey, you underestamate me, you really do, I'm watching you every move! Like right now you're picking at your toenail and I see the lamp mum bought you by the picture of you and robin and-"  
  
"HOW ARE YOU GETTING THIS FOOTAGE?!?!?"  
  
"Look Raven we have ourselves a deal, Tata's for now"  
  
----CLICK----  
  
raven still had the phone tightly pressed agaistn her face, the never ending buzz still rang. she was defeated, her reputation was at stake. she wiped her eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Star?"  
  
Star put down some of her decorations, "Yes Raven? What's wrong you look so. so- sad."  
  
"Oh. I'm find. but look I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, I was just having a bad day. um."  
  
"Yes Raven??" Stars eyes were so sympathetic, so ready to care, so thoughtful.  
  
"I would like to help you decorate."  
  
End of Chapter two!  
  
I need those O.C.'s for Chapter Three!!!  
  
Name: Color Hair: How does she do her makeup: Clothes: Age: Favorite Trick to Attract Boys: Anything else you want to add:  
  
Thanks for reading!!! Give me all your feed back and ideas!! Thanks!  
  
XoXo  
  
PixxxieDussst 


	3. OPTIONAL TEASER

Chapter Three  
  
"OH THIS WILL BE SO FUN OH WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE REALLY MY BEST FRIEND!!!" star fire jumped on raven and hugged her tightly around the neck.  
  
"ergf. Well it was either me or beast boy " raven said between breaths.  
  
"ohhhh I can't wait to start decorating!!!! I Can't WAIT TO MAKE THIS A NEW TRADITION!!!"  
  
"don't get use to this!" raven frowned  
  
"OH I LOVE YOU BFF!!! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN"  
  
"I said, don't get use to this"  
  
"whatever you say BFF" star grinned, "what should we decorate first???"  
  
"um..." think valentines day rave think!! Think: Robin. "um the boys bedrooms?"  
  
"YES WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA WE WILL START BY SPREADING THE JOY IN OTHERS BEDROOMS!!! WHERE SHOULD WE START?"  
  
"um... robins room?"  
  
"robin's?? you don't happen to like him.. do you???"  
  
crap! " um.. no of course not you know me just looking out for you good ol buddy, we wouldn't want cyborg and beast boy to get jealous cause you chose to do one of their rooms first over the other person"  
  
"why raven, you're a genius! We must certainly follow your plan!"  
  
"hey girls whatca up to?"  
  
it was beast boy who was carrying a big cauldron or soda and trying to place it in the recreation room  
  
"not muchie beastie weastie " star winked at him, this of course turned his brain to goo and he tripped over the decoration box and spilt soda all over it.  
  
"BEASTIE!!!!! How RUINED MY DECORATIONS!!!!"  
  
"sr" 


End file.
